A Soldier's Heart
by MyMiddleNameIsInsanity
Summary: My first Sonic fanfic! R&R! Tails wants to go into war, but Sonic doesn't think he should. When he does anyways, who knows what could happen!
1. Join The MMF!

**A/N: Hey! This is my first Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic, so be nice! I shall now do the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or the characters in it.**

** ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Join the MMF!<p>

"PLEASE, SONIC, CAN I GO?" the two-tailed fox asked. "I'll be really good out there! And I can take care of myself just fine, and you know that!"

The blue hero of Mobius sighed. "I don't know, Tails. It can get real rough out there."

"I know that, Sonic! It's a war! I wanna fight for Mobius! PLEASE!"

"Maybe. I'll have to think about it."

Tails sighed. "Okay."

The Mobian Military Force (MMF) was trying to recruit more soldiers because of the start of the war with Dr. Eggman (big surprise). But this time, he had some brainwashed Mobian scientists on his side who made bigger, better, and more destructive robots. Everybody knew that Sonic the Hedgehog couldn't save them on his own, and neither could the Freedom Fighters. So they started the MMF.

And that's what Tails was trying to get into. But the catch was that he was under 18 years of age, so he needed his guardian's, that would be Sonic's, signature to join. _I wish that he would just let me go._ The boy thought. _I can take care of myself. And I've fought Dr. Eggman before. So why is Sonic being so overprotective about this?_ He sighed. He decided to take a long walk, and hope that Sonic would make up his mind by then.

As he walked through the streets of the town, he noticed once again the MMF Station in the center. He stopped and looked at it longingly. He wanted to fight so bad. And he could do it, too. Win the war and still survive. Everyone knew he could. But apparently Sonic didn't. The fox looked towards the ground and started walking again.

_I think I'll visit Knuckles, _he thought to himself.

* * *

><p>He was exhausted when he finally got to the shrine of the Master Emerald.<p>

"Oh, hey Tails." the red echidna said when he noticed him.

"D-does the sh-shrine have to b-be so fa-ar out?" Tails asked while catching his breath.

"Yes! How else do you think I'm gonna keep the Master Emerald away from thieves?" Knuckles exclaimed. "So what's up?"

"Oh.. nothing..." The guardian of the green gem gave him a look that clearly said 'something's up tell me now'.

The fox boy sighed. "I wanna join the MMF but Sonic's not sure that he'll let me go."

The echidna looked surprised. "You? In the MMF? Wow." He whistled. "That's some serious stuff there. Of course Sonic is gonna be overprotective. He would feel so devastated and guilty if something were to happen to you."

"I know, but he should know that nothing would happen! I am perfectly capable of surviving!"

"We all know you are. But the thing is, nobody knows what's gonna happen, especially in a war. You know what I mean?"

The fox sighed. "I guess. I should get going. It's gonna take a while to get back home from here."

"See ya later!"

* * *

><p>As Tails was walking home, he was suddenly stopped by Amy Rose.<p>

"Hey, Tails!"

"Oh. Hey Amy."

"Can I come home with ya Tails?"

He sighed. "Amy, there's a reason why Sonic moved and wouldn't give you the new address-"

"I don't care if you say that he's creeped out by me!" the pink hedgehog interrupted. "He will learn to love me."

She then got an idea.

"Hey, Tails."

"What?"

"If you give me your address, I can forge a signature for you! I know that you wanna go in MMF. If Sonic won't let you, I know how to do his signature!"

The two-tailed fox froze. "You can do that?"

"Of course!"

He thought about it for a moment.

"Well... maybe if he doesn't let me... I don't know. We'll see."

"Okay, then! You know where to find me!" She happily skipped off in the other direction.

_Wow, _he thought. _Now I seriously feel bad for Sonic._

* * *

><p>When he strolled in the house, Tails was greeted with the aroma of freshly made chillidogs.<p>

"Oh, good! You're home!" he heard Sonic say. "Hurry up and get in here before the food gets cold! They don't taste good that way!"

He walked into the kitchen and found Sonic at the table with two plates of chillidogs.

"Hey, little buddy! Eat up!" Then he started chowing down on his dinner.

The fox sat down and started taking small bites, making sure it was edible. Sonic wasn't the best cook around...

"You made these?" He asked, surprised.

"No, I ordered them."

"Ah. How come that doesn't surprise me?" Tails asked sarcastically.

"Now don't get cocky on me," Sonic joked.

Tails took a few more bites before asking, "So, about that MMF thing..."

"Ugh. Tails..." Sonic whined. "I don't wanna discuss that right now."

"But I really wanna go! I could handle it! You know that!"

"But I don't want you to get hurt-"

"I would be just fine!" he interrupted. "I could fight! I could... I could beat him! I could-"

"TAILS!" Sonic yelled. "YOU'RE NOT GOING!"

The fox boy stopped. "W-what?"

"I said, you're not going! I won't let you!"

"But Sonic.." he whimpered.

"That is my final answer! NO! N-O!"

Tails looked down at his half-eaten chillidog then back at the hero, trying to hold back his tears.

"IF YOU WON'T LET ME GO, I'LL FIND MY OWN WAY TO GO!" And with that, he got up and ran out of the house.

"TAILS!" he heard Sonic yell.

* * *

><p>He quickly ran to Amy's house, hoping Sonic wouldn't run after him, considering the fact that he was the fastest thing alive.<p>

He looked around when he got to the door, making sure the coast was clear. When he was satisfied that he was alone, he knocked on the door. It opened to reveal the overly obsessed Amy.

"He wouldn't let ya go, huh?" He shook his head.

She sighed. "So what's your address?"

"1053 Acorn Street," he replied guiltily.

"Okay, then! Here ya go!" Amy said handing him the form. She slammed the door before he could even thank her.

Tails ran to the center of the town in the pouring rain, form in hand. He reached the Station, drying off before he went in. He found the entry place and quickly walked over before anyone could recognize him. He handed his form to the cat standing there. The green cat with a name tag that said 'Officer Claws' validated his form before saying, "Enter the Headquarters." Tails took one look back at the glass doors, noticing a blue blur pass by. His eyes widened as he turned around and walked into the entryway.

"Welcome to your nightmare, new recruit."

**Love? Hate? Having mixed feelings? R&R!**


	2. New Beginnings

**A/N: Hey, guys! **

**It's... been a while... You know what, I'm just gonna get to the point.**

**There are honestly NO excuses that I have to explain why I haven't written this chapter a LONG time ago. It was just plain laziness. Or it could be the fact that I just wrote the first chapter, put it up, and had absolutely NO plans or rough drafts of how the rest was gonna turn out. So I'm gonna make this chapter REALLY long for those who actually want to read it. And school has started, and I don't know how it's gonna work out, but I am gonna try to update this story as much as possible.**

**So with that said, here's the disclaimer: The authoress of this story unfortunately does not own any of SEGA's characters... just the OCs that will show up. (Yes, I have ONE OC here! BUT THAT'S IT!... for now. I might have to add some otherwise there will be holes in the story.)**

**ON TO THE STORY!**

Chapter 2: New Beginnings

"Welcome to your worst nightmare, new recruit," a voice in a darkened room spoke. Tails widened his blue orbs and took a step back, when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. "EEP!" He let out a small yelp as the lights turned on.

When he calmed down, he noticed that it was just a pair of recruits playing a prank on him.

"Wow, this wimp got into the MMF? What a joke!" a familiar green hawk laughed.

"J-Jet?" The bird met his eyes and smirked at the young one's shocked face.

"That's right, kid! I decided to join this stupid club!"

"Uh, boss? This is an army recruit," a gray albatross sitting next to him interjected.

"I know that, you bonehead!"

The confused fox just stood there, wondering why the two birds even considered joining the MMF.

_Wait a minute... There's three Babylon Rogues!_ The kitsune thought.

"Uh, where's Wave?" he inquired innocently.

A sudden mix of anger and sadness flashed in Jet's eyes. "Her? Oh, that bird-brain abandoned us seven months ago... that traitor!" The hawk closed his eyes and beak so he wouldn't burst out in rage.

"Yeah, that jerk left us for some detective agency... The Choasipics... No... The Chaos?"

"The Chaotix?" Tails offered Storm.

"No, that's not it... I got it! It's the Chaotix!" The gray creature said dumbly.

Jet rolled his eyes and opened his mouth, most likely to say some snide remark about Storm being slow, but shut it when a new face walked through the door.

The said animal was an orange wolf with honey-colored eyes, a small black pony-tail, sharp claws on each finger, and black leather boots. He also wore torn black shorts, which looked like they've been worn a lot. He had a tattoo of a withered rose on his right forearm and a hooped earring on his left ear.

In other words, he wasn't somebody you would want to mess with.

But if you actually heard him speak, you would think of him differently.

"Uh, is this the waiting area for new recruits?" he said in a small, soft, and very elegant British voice.

For a moment, everything was silent. Nobody said a word until Storm, who was awfully confused as to why it was so quiet, spoke up.

"Yep! This is the place!"

The wolf seemed to relax a bit, then straightened up as he said, "Well, that's good to know. By the way, the name's Hermit the Wolf. Yours?"

The gray one was the first to speak. "Storm the Albatross!"

"...Uh, Jet the Hawk..." the green guy said hesitantly, still eying the inquirer suspiciously.

Tails was still a little scared of the British creature, so he took a while before stuttering, "I'm, uh, M-Miles 'Tails" Pr-Prower, uh, sir."

The orange wolf looked at the fox thoughtfully, before saying, "Now, you don't need to be afraid of me. Everyone always is, but I can't seem to figure out why!"

Jet snarled and said, "Uh, maybe it's because you don't exactly look like the kind of guy somebody would wanna mess with."

Hermit scratched his head. "Really? I thought that this was the styles these days! Oh, well. I guess it will be this way for a while, then."

They all sat in silence for a while, waiting for something to happen. It was in this quietness that Tails began to do something that he did very often.

Think.

_I wonder what Sonic's doing? No! Don't think about him! It will make you feel even more guilty than you already do! Especially with that thing about Amy._ The boy wanted to slap himself across the face. Not only did he run away from Sonic and give Amy their house address, but he was also thinking to himself in second person again!_ I have got to stop doing this._

* * *

><p>"TAILS! TAILS! Where are you buddy?" The blue hedgehog was looking in absolutely every place he could think of. He couldn't stand it if he never saw his little buddy again because of him!<p>

He searched for hours and hours to find Tails, but alas, he never found him.

Yes, Sonic had considered that Tails has gotten into the MMF, but he automatically ruled that option out because the kitsune couldn't have possibly been accepted without the hedgehog's signature!

...Right?

After what it seemed to be days of looking for Tails, though in reality it's been five hours, Sonic went to the police station to report his buddy missing.

"Sorry, we can't claim the boy missing until he's been gone for forty-eight hours," one of the receptionists told him.

Before this, Sonic's patience in finding Tails was on a thread. But after this news, he just absolutely flipped out.

"Look, lady! I have NO idea how long forty-eight hours is, but that sounds like a LOT! And I have no intention of taking the risk that Tails might be gone because of MY DECISION to not let him join the MMF! So at LEAST LOOK FOR HIM!" the furious hedgehog screamed in rage.

The woman at the counter was apparently shaken up by the speed demon's sudden outburst, so she shakily replied, "W-well, I guess th-that we could put up a search for h-him as a r-runaway case..."

Sonic gave out a relieved sigh. "Yeah, that would work." He started to walk out, but then overheard the lady at the counter talking to someone on the phone.

"Look, there's this guy here who wants to claim his friend missing, but it's only been five hours since he's runaway." She paused to listen to the other person. "Yes, I told him that! But he just yelled at me! So I told him that I could file it as a runaway case, but we don't have time for this case at the department!" She gave out a frustrated sigh. "I guess that what I'm asking is... can you take this case?" She waited to hear the reply, wrote something down, then hung up.

She turned to see Sonic still standing there, and jumped back a little.

"Who's taking my case?" he calmly asked.

"Oh, it's a local detective agency that can take care of it. Here's their address. They told me to send you over right away."

Sonic nodded and took the slip of paper. He ran outside and stopped to look at what the paper said.

_6782 Madison Square_

_The Chaotix Detective Agency_

"Oh dear God."

* * *

><p>It was a quiet day at the Chaotix Detective Agency.<p>

There weren't many cases, just one where the had to save a cat out of a tree. But sadly, they didn't get paid anything because the cat burned down the tree and got her fur singed. Man, that white hedgehog was NOT happy about that.

Then in the middle of the team's boring game of Jenga, the phone suddenly rang. It was so abrupt that the purple chameleon knocked down the tower during his turn.

"Ha ha! You lost, Espio! Now you have to buy me ice cream!"

"Charmy, that was NOT what we agreed upon."

"Well it is now!"

"WOULD YOU BOTH SHUT UP?!" a purple swallow yelled, interrupting their argument, trying to make them be quiet so that their leader could talk on the phone.

"Okay, send them over right away! Write this down and tell them to come here: 6782 Madison Square. See you later, then!" Vector then hung up the phone.

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"What's the case?" Wave tried to calmly ask.

"Oh! Some guy tried to report a missing person who's only been gone for five hours, so they reported it as a runaway case and gave it to us!"

"Really?" Espio asked, clearly shocked.

"YAY!" a certain hyper-active bee shouted in excitement. "CASE TIME! CASE TIME!"

"When will they get here?" the bird asked.

"Well, I told them to send the guy over right away, so it shouldn't take long-" He was interrupted by blue blur shooting in through the doors, sending everything in the room flying.

The flash of blue stopped to reveal Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Hey, Sonic! How's it been going? It's been like, what, a year since we last met up? We have a ton of-"

"I tried to report a missing person but the police just sent me here," he abruptly said.

"Oh, so that was you, huh?" Sonic looked over to find out where the unfamiliar female voice was coming from.

"Wave? Where's Jet and St-"

"I left them quite some time ago. They weren't exactly treating me right."

"Ah," the hedgehog said, knowingly.

"Anyways, who were you trying to report missing?" Espio inquired, clearly trying to get to the point.

Sonic choked back some of his tears he refused to let out earlier. "T-Tails..."

Everyone but Vector gasped, who was utterly confused with this.

"Whoa whoa whoa, let's back up for a minute! The lady on the phone said that this ended up being filed as a runaway case; Why is this filed as a runaway?"

Sonic bit his lip, hesitating before answering, "He, um, wanted to join the MMF, and, uh, I didn't let him, so he ran out the door, and left."

"I see... And where did you look for him?"

"Everywhere! The Master Emerald's shrine, his workshop, Green Hill Zone, Seaside Hill... Pretty much every place that he could get to in the amount of time he was gone!"

Vector tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Have you tried the MMF's station?"

"W-well no... he can't get in without my approval, and I didn't approve it!"

This was when Wave jumped in. "What if he got someone else to sign it?"

"But I'm his only legal guardian! Only I can sign it!"

That was the end of that lead. They all sat there for a while, thinking of places that Sonic hasn't looked, though it seems as Sonic has been everywhere around Mobius twice; figuratively speaking, of course.

Espio finally suggested, "You know what? It's late and I think that you've had a long day. Why don't we all go home and sleep on it?"

Everyone agreed that it was the best thing to do as of right now. They all went out the door and locked up the building while doing so.

_Where could that little fox have possibly gone?_

* * *

><p>Somewhere deep underground, a certain scientist was working with his forced companions to create another ultimate weapon.<p>

"Does anyone have any idea what we can use as a power source for our next weapon, for starters?" the obese man asked his group.

"We could use the Chaos Emeralds," a professor said in a monotone voice.

"No, no... I always use that in my plans... the plans that always fail... we need something even more powerful..."

"What about the Master Emerald?" another questioned.

"No, I've used that, too..."

"How about Perfect Chaos?"

"Been there, done that..."

"There is a source called the Purity Rose," a scientist who hasn't said anything yet spoke up.

"I'VE USED TH- Wait, what's the Purity Rose?"

Then the hypnotized scientist went into a detailed explanation about the 'Purity Rose'.

"Just as the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald control the chaos in the world, the Purity Rose controls everything that is good and pure. It helps create heroic people, and it brings good to the world."

"What good does that do ME?!"

"Patience. I will get to that. Anyways, the Purity Rose has created all heroes, including your nemesis, Sonic The Hedgehog. If we destroy the Purity Rose, anyone with a Pure Heart will be forced under your rule."

"I still don't get what you're trying to say."

"I'm saying, that if we destroy it, then heroes such as Sonic The Hedgehog will be under your control, and we could use him as an ultimate weapon, can't we?"

Dr. Eggman stroked his large mustache, considering this option.

"What are the risks of this?"

"There are a few risks, but the one that you should be concerned about is this; if you touch the Rose with your hands, you could either be killed or trapped in the Rose forever. Also, anyone without a Pure Heart will stand against you, so consider who you're against."

The egg-shaped man crossed his arms, trying to rack his brain for a solid opponent without a Pure Heart.

Since he couldn't find a huge threat, he finally said, "I say we do it! But first, we need to know how to find this 'Purity Rose'."

The other scientist smiled, obviously amused that the doctor would take this chance. "I thought you'd never ask."

**Ooh! Cliffhanger! I'm so evil!**

**Don't worry, I won't leave you guys hanging like last time! I feel so bad about that! **

**In fact, right after I post this, I'm gonna start writing the next chapter! **

**And you know what? I've got an idea about where this is going, now! My mind is now EXPLODING with ideas! I can't wait to write it!**

**R&R!**


	3. Heart Throbs And Heart Breaks

**A/N: I told you I would update sooner! YEAH-UH! Anyways, I'm gonna try to do this quickly... It's like, 11:20 and I'm supposed to be in bed. I might just finish this tomorrow, but I'll get done as much as I can!**

**Lol, like my new cover? Or is it too cheesy?**

**Boring Disclaimer: I don't own any Sonic character. Is it really even required to do this? Whatever.**

**NOW you can read the story!**

Chapter 3: Heart Throbs and Heart Breaks

While all of the chaos going on in chapter two was going on, a pink hedgehog was walking down the road, looking for the address Tails has given her in return for the forged signature.

As she was walking, she noticed two familiar figures walking the opposite direction towards her.

She looked closer, and realized that it was Silver and Blaze.

"Hey, guys! How's it going?" she asked the two as they neared her.

"Er, not so well," the albino hedgehog replied.

"Really? Why?"

"Um... Blaze kind of got stuck in a tree, so I called a STUPID detective agency to get her down, but then she burned the tree, and now her fur is singed!"

Amy looked closer at Blaze and noticed her burn marks.

She looked up and saw that the pyromaniac was shivering with embarrassment.

"Aw, it's okay Blaze. There's nothing to be ashamed about! I mean, I would have probably whacked down the tree and been arrested for doing it without a permit! Now THAT'S embarrassing!"

The purple cat just gave her a shy smile and continued walking with Silver.

"See ya 'round, then?"

"Sure!"

And then the three went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>When Amy finally reached her destination, she knocked on the door.<p>

No answer.

She knocked again.

Still, no answer.

"WHY WON'T HE ANSWER THE STUPID DOOR?!"

After yelling, she immediately face-palmed.

Of course! Sonic is looking for Tails! He's not going to be home for a while.

"Well, I'll just hide in these bushes!"

She quickly jumped in and made herself comfortable for a long wait.

And that's how she ended up waiting for six hours for her lover.

She was entertaining herself by picking the leaves off of the bush when she heard footsteps.

She peered out of the bush and saw the one she had been waiting for, and almost instantly jumped out.

"SONIKKU!"

The poor blue hedgehog didn't even have enough time to look up before the overly-obsessed fangirl pummeled him to the ground.

"I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! Why haven't you given me your address? Why didn't you call me? Why didn't y-"

"AMY!" Sonic interrupted her in the middle of her rant. "How do you know where I LIVE?!"

She giggled in a cute way-well, it would be cute if it wasn't so creepy- and answered, "Oh Sonic, I'm your lover! Of COURSE I found out where you lived!"

He just stared at her with his mouth slightly opened before pushing her off of him and getting up.

"Sonic! What are you doing?"

"Look, I know that you're a girl with good intentions and a heart of gold, but I just don't like you in that way. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've had a really long day, and I have to call the realty again before I go to bed. Good night." And with that, he closed the door.

"S-Sonic?" she whimpered.

And then the waterworks turned on.

"WAAAAAAH! HE DOESN'T LOVE ME!" She went on like this for about ten minutes before stopping to breathe and walk home.

* * *

><p>She trudged to her house with her head down, hoping that nobody would notice her red eyes from crying.<p>

She did pass a couple of people she knew, like Big and Cream, but she ignored them as she continued walking.

She finally got home after what seemed like forever and plopped on her bed and started sobbing.

After two hours of just lying there, a knock sounded on her front door.

"GO AWAY!"

But the knocking continued.

"I SAID TO GO AWAY!"

It seemed as if the knocking became even louder.

She furiously got off her bed and swung open the door.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" she yelled without thinking.

"Whoa, babe, calm down. It's just me, toots."

Amy Rose widened her eyes and started twitching a bit at the sound of his voice.

"What do you want, Scourge?"

* * *

><p>The door to the recruitment hall swung open to reveal a rather buff man. And he didn't look to friendly either.<p>

Tails, Hermit, Jet, and Storm immediately stood up.

"SALUTE!" They did so.

"IS THIS ALL I GET FOR THIS ROUND?!" the man shouted as he scanned the four.

"A PARROT, A MUTT, A FREAK OF NATURE AND A DUMB VERSION OF THE ABOMINABLE SNOWMAN?! YOU WIMPS ARE A BUNCH OF SISSIES!" he continued to rant.

"Um, sir?" the gray albatross asked innocently.

"WHAT?!"

"Are you our commander?"

"WELL, I AM THE COMMANDER OF THE MMF, BUT NOT OF THIS GROUP SPECIFICALLY, NO!"

"And can you please stop yelling?"

The man marched over to Storm and yelled in his ear, "NO!"

Storm rubbed his ear and just muttered an 'okay'.

"NOW IT'S TIME TO MEET YOUR GROUP COMMANDER! WOULD YOU COME OUT, COMMANDER SHADS?!"

Then the door opened again to reveal a familiar black hedgehog come out.

"I told you a million times, my name is SHADOW not SHADS!" he told the commander in an angry tone.

"SORRY SHADS- I MEAN, SHADOW! TAKE CARE OF THESE WIMPS!"

As soon as the commander left the room, Shadow scanned his group, and then his eyes locked on Tails.

"How the heck did you get in here?"

The fox looked down at his feet. "Um, Sonic let me?"

His commander raised an eyebrow, but didn't question it any further.

"Wait, I have a question for YOU," the arrogant hawk stated.

"I'm listening."

"How the heck did YOU become a commander? I mean, you're a wimp! You can't even use an air-board! I'm surprised that you even-"

_Click, click._

Jet searched for the sound and realized that it was coming from the gun that Shadow was pointing at his head.

"One more word out of you, and you're as good as dead! You understand me?"

Jet silently nodded as the ebony hedgehog smirked and brought his gun down.

"Now, the only person here I haven't met before is you," he said pointing at Hermit.

"Oh, I'm Hermit the Wolf. Pleased to meet you!" the wolf greeted in his elegant voice.

"Er... okay then... I will show you to your bunks, you can get settled in, then get some rest because we start our three-day training tomorrow at six A.M. Sharp! LET'S MOVE IT!"

_Oh, God this is gonna be exhausting!_

* * *

><p>Dr. Eggman was still trying to comprehend everything he had to do on this quest to find the Purity Rose.<p>

"Wait, so the echidnas hid the Purity Rose because...?"

The other scientist gave out a frustrated sigh.

"You know what? Let's start over." The obese man nodded.

"So, the same echidna tribe that had the Master Emerald created the Purity Rose centuries before they found the emeralds."

"How?"

"I'm getting to that! Anyways, an echidna called by the name of Mohan was a gardener in the tribe, and he loved to experiment with his plants, even though most of them turned out poorly. Then, one day, he planted a rose seed with a strange substance he found in the forest, and in an instant, a huge golden rose came out of the ground.

"The elders of the tribe claimed that the rose was tearing up the soil, so they wanted to take it out, but alas, nothing worked. They even tried to saw it down, but it would not work. Then when harvesting season came along, the plants were actually better than any other year, but they thought that it was just a coincidence.

"Then one of their enemy tribes, a wicked bunch, attacked their village unexpectedly. Mohan, being the one who planted the rose, accidentally asked the rose to protect the village out of pure fear, and then instantly, all of their attackers died. It wasn't until then that they realized that the rose had great power.

"After that night, heroes were randomly showing up and saving them from unexpected attacks. The rose kept them safe, so they worshiped it and called it the 'Purity Rose', for it had brought them Pure-Hearted heroes to save them.

"But after many people became hungry with power, asking it to do things that they lusted for, the elders realized that it was also dangerous if it had fallen into the wrong hands. So, they took it somewhere safe, where no one would find it.

"Now what you need to do is find someone who might know something about this, and force answers out of them, even if it means hurting people. Do you know anyone?"

The doctor stroked his mustache as he thought about a certain echidna we all know.

"Yes, I think I do."

**Woo! I am on a roll today, baby! But alas, it is 12:56 AM, and my mom will yell at me if she finds out I'm still awake.**

**R&R!**


	4. Discoveries

**A/N: Hello, people of Fanfiction! 'Tis a fine morn to post a chapter, which is why I have taken the liberty to do so!**

**Disclaimer: The characters that are mentioned in this fanfiction, except for Hermit, are not mine, but belong to SEGA!**

**I now grant you passage to read the chapter I have given!**

Chapter 4: Discoveries

"What do you want, Scourge?" the pink hedgehog asked the green one with a snarl of disgust.

"I just came to check up on ya, babe," Scourge said smoothly, lowering his sunglasses to have a better look at her.

"Well, I don't need to be 'checked up on', you jerk. I am just fine."

"That's not what your red and puffy eyes are telling me." Amy instinctively brought her hand up to her eyes to check them. Sure enough, they were puffy, but she didn't know if they were red.

"Yeah, well, that's from allergies!" she shouted back at him.

He looked at her again with a look that said, 'I-know-that-it's-not-allergies-because-I've-heard-that-excuse-before'.

She sighed and decided to tell him the situation, even though she knew that she was going to regret it later.

"You know how Sonic moved but never gave me his address?" The other nodded. "Well, Tails wanted to join the MMF, and Sonic wouldn't let him go, so I forged the signature for him so I could get his address." Scourge looked impressed, which she was not proud of.

"And then I went to his house, and I waited in the bushes and jumped out when I saw him, and he yelled at me and told me to go away." At this point, Amy broke out into tears.

Scourge didn't really know what to do with the heartbroken girl, so he awkwardly put his arm around her in an attempt to comfort her.

"Uh, it's okay, I'm sure that he didn't, er, mean it."

She looked up at him with an unamused face.

"Do you really think that?"

"Uh, well..."

"DO YOU?!" she yelled at him. "WHY ARE YOU HERE, ANYWAYS?!"

"Well, I was gonna help you get revenge on Big Blue, but I guess you don't want it!" he shouted back at her.

She gave him a surprised look. "Y-you were?"

"Yeah!"

The girl looked at the ground for a minute, considering what he just said.

"What exactly did you have in mind?"

* * *

><p>"WAKE UP, YA SISSIES!"<p>

That just so happened to be the unpleasant noise that Tails woke up to that morning.

"Nngh..." he muttered in response.

The commander of the MMF looked furious and unimpressed of the fox. He got out his emergency blow-horn and yelled, "WAKE UP, YA LITTLE FREAK!"

"Aaah!" the two-tailed animal shrieked as he fell out of his bunk. He got up and rubbed his head where he hit it.

"What was that for?"

"FOR NOT WAKING UP ON TIME!"

Tails looked around and noticed that Shadow wasn't there.

"Hey, where's Shadow? And why did you wake us up and not him?"

"HE IS OUT ON HIS DAILY WALK, AND I ALWAYS WAKE UP HIS TROOPS!"

Tails sighed as he yelled. If this guy was gonna wake him up every morning, then it was going to be a very long, uh, however long he was going to be stuck there.

"NOW MAKE UP YOUR BED AND GET YOUR SCRAWNY BUTT INTO THE BREAKFAST HALL!"

The boy groaned. It was like he was at home with Sonic again!

_Sonic..._

He shook his head and dismissed the thought as he made up his bed.

Once he was out of his troop's room, which was empty due to the fact that everyone was already in the breakfast hall, he slowly walked to the said place.

When he opened the large double-doors, he gaped at the sight he saw.

It was a large cafeteria with fourteen, long rectangular tables with roughly about one hundred at each. On the left side, there was a long line leading to a bar with various foods and drinks covering it.

The twin-tailed fox joined the line of soldiers at the end of the line. When he reached the food bar, he saw a line of blenders with bowls of food next to them.

"...and I would also like some eggs and milk," he heard a gerbil next to him order.

The cafeteria worker nodded and put them into the blender, blended it, and poured it into a cup for the gerbil.

_Yuck,_ Tails thought._ THAT'S breakfast?_

He noticed that the staff member was looking at him expectantly, waiting for his order.

"Uh, yeah, um... I'd like... strawberries and bananas."

"We don't got that," the dog replied.

"Er, what do you have?"

"We got eggs."

"Anything else?"

"Nope. Just got eggs."

"Then I'll have some eggs, please."

The guy nodded and put them in the blender, but was cut off by Tails.

"Uh, could you not blend them?"

"Nope. Gotta blend 'em. Commander's orders," he said, and then turned on the blender before Tails could protest.

"Here ya go."

Tails looked at the cup of blended eggs, and then reluctantly took it.

He turned around and looked around the room before spotting Jet, Storm, and Hermit. He walked over and sat down next to them.

"What kind of breakfast is THIS?!" Jet demanded.

Storm and Tails shrugged, while Hermit commented, "I don't really know, but I actually rather enjoy this. Seriously, you really must taste this!"

The other three gave him weird looks.

"What?" the orange wolf questioned when he noticed them looking at them.

"Nothing, nothing," the hawk replied.

They all sat in an awkward silence until Shadow joined them.

"So how did you like your wake up call this morning?" he asked them.

Tails grimaced as he remembered the commander yelling at him that morning.

Shadow smirked at their facial expressions.

"I take it that you all thought it was pleasant."

Jet opened his mouth to smart-mouth at him, no doubt, but was cut off by the sound of a microphone.

"Is this thing on? Oh.. Ahem. WELCOME, TROOPS, TO YOUR FIRST DAY OF YOUR THREE-DAY TRAINING!" the commander shouted into the microphone, nearly deafening everyone in the room. "SINCE THIS IS AN EMERGENCY MILITARY RECRUITMENT, YOUR TRAINING WILL ONLY COVER THE BASICS! AS YOU ALL KNOW, DR. ROBOTNIK A.K.A. EGGMAN HAS GATHERED MANY SCIENTISTS AND BRAINWASHED THEM SO THAT THEY WOULD BUILD ROBOTS FOR HIM, WHICH IS VERY DANGEROUS AND CALLS FOR EXTREME MEASURES!

"NOW, WE DO NOT KNOW ANY FURTHER PLANS THAT HE HAS AS OF NOW, BUT WE DO KNOW THAT IT IS PROBABLY VERY DANGEROUS! AND YOU LOUSY BUNCH OF SISSIES HAVE TO STOP HIM! AND TO DO THAT, YOU NEED TO TRAIN, WHICH IS WHY YOU ARE HERE! TO TRAIN! SO LISTEN TO YOUR COMMANDERS AND DO WHAT THEY SAY!

"BREAKFAST IS OVER SOON, SO SEE THAT YOU ARE DONE SOON, AND GO BACK TO YOUR BUNKS FOR INSTRUCTIONS FROM YOUR COMMANDERS! COMMANDER GALE, OUT!"

"Well, I guess we should get going, then," Shadow said. And with that, they all got up and threw their cups away, and went for their bunks.

* * *

><p>"Sonic?"<p>

"Nngh..."

"Sonic!"

"Not now, mom..."

"SONIC!"

"I'm up! I'm up!" the blue hedgehog shot up in his bed to be greeted by four familiar faces.

"What are you doing here, and how did you get into my house?"

"Well, we're going to look for Tails, that's why we're here!" Vector replied. "And as for getting into your house, that information is classified!"

Sonic got up and put on his sneakers as the Chaotix team watched him.

"Uh, do you mind?"

"Nope! Go ahead!" Charmy replied.

The hedgehog sighed as he walked to his kitchen to grab a Poptart.

"Alright, let's get started, then!" he said unenthusiastically.

The group walked out the door, talking amongst themselves.

"Where should we start, boys?" Wave asked.

They all looked at Sonic expectantly.

"I don't know! Why are you lookin' at me?"

Espio sighed. "I suppose that we should start and the town square, where the MMF station is."

As they reached the station, they immediately began searching every area that Tails could possibly be hiding in. When they finished, they met at the center of the station.

"Okay! Let's go around to see what we all found!" Vector said. "I found nothing, so Sonic?"

"Nothing."

"Espio?"

"Negative."

"Charmy?"

"Oh, I found lots of things! I found this empty soda can, this twig, oh and this lotto ticket-"

"Wave!" Vector said in exasperation, grabbing the lotto ticket.

"Actually, I found this file cabinet with folders of soldiers and their forms, and I found one for Tails."

"What? That's impossible!" Sonic said.

"It's labeled Miles Prower."

"There could very much be another Miles Prower around here!"

"Sonic, it has your signature."

"What? Let me see that!" He grabbed the form out of her hand and looked at it. Sure enough, it had his signature on it.

"H-how is this possible?!"

"Someone must have forged it," the purple reptile suggested.

The blue speed demon was suddenly infuriated.

"When I get my hands on whoever did this, I'm gonna make their life a-"

"Whoa, Sonic!" Wave cut him off. "Let's focus on finding Tails. So do you think that this means that he actually got into the MMF? And if so, what do we do then?"

Sonic sighed. "I-I don't know."

"We need more evidence before we conclude that he joined the MMF. For all we know, someone could have kidnapped him and put it there to throw us off," Vector said.

They all nodded in agreement.

"Now, how about we go to the Chaotix headquarters and gather our top suspects?"

They all nodded again and headed off to the headquarters.

* * *

><p>Knuckles was actually feeling very pleased with himself.<p>

The red echidna had decided that he was going to tidy up the place, and he had finally done it.

He sighed happily, sat his polishing cloth down, and sat down against the Master Emerald.

He closed his eyes in content, waiting for sleep to overtake him, when he suddenly heard the rumbling of an engine.

He snapped his eyes open and instantly got up.

The mammal was horrified to find that dirt and leaves had filled the alter, therefore making all his hard work go to waste.

"Knuckles!"

He turned around to find Dr. Eggman in his little hovercraft with another scientist.

"Eggman! What do you want?!"

"I want to know about a little something you may know as the Purity Rose!"

He was taken aback by the statement. The Purity Rose? How did Eggman know about that?

He decided to play dumb.

"Purity what now?"

"The Purity Rose! I'm sure that you know what that is!"

Knuckles shook his head.

"Nope. Never heard of it."

The doctor face-palmed in exasperation and sighed.

"I don't think he knows what it is."

"He is trying to deceive us," the other scientist said.

"What? How can you tell?"

"Now I can see why you fail at succeeding in life," the man mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing!" he quickly said. "I suggest that you bring this creature to your lab, and torture him until he comes clean."

"Wait, say what now?" the red mammal cut in.

"Yes, that is a great idea! Thank you, doctor, er..."

"Hynes. Dr. Hynes."

"Dr. Hynes!" the obese man turned to the guardian. "Get a load of this!"

He pressed a red button that sent a rock flying at Knuckles, hitting the echidna in the head, therefore knocking him unconscious.

"Ohohohoho! Let us go back to the lab now, Dr. Hynes!" He was about to turn the hovercraft and leave, but was cut off by the other doctor.

"Uh, Dr. Eggman?"

"Yes?"

"You should grab the guardian first."

"Oh, yes," he replied, embarrassed. He pressed a button that opened a hatch at the bottom and a claw came out and grabbed Knuckles.

"Now we shall go to my lab!"

And with that, the hovercraft flew off with Knuckles dangling from the claw.

**It is my great pleasure to ask you to R&R! Thank you for reading!**


	5. Updates and Preview to Chapter 5!

**A/N: Hey guys!**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated that often! I really haven't had a whole lot of time to write... I'm working on chapter 5... but unfortunately I have not finished it. But I'm over half way done with it!**

**I will hopefully have Chapter 5 ready by... Let's say next Saturday!**

**If I don't have it ready by then, I give you permission to spam my messages with hate and the reviews. Is that okay with everyone? I hope it is.**

**According to the rules of this website, I cannot post an update without a chapter or something, so I am going to put a short preview of Chapter 5 along with the update, so it's not all updates!**

**So here is a preview of Chapter 5!:**

"I know it's not the best idea ever, but trust me babe, it's gonna work," a green hedgehog told the pink one.

Scourge and Amy were discussing his plan to get back at Sonic in Amy's living room.

After hearing what he had to say, the bubblegum-colored hedgehog stared at the carpet, considering the options she had at the moment.

One, she could go along with Scourge's plan and hope for the best.

Two, kick him out and tell him it's a horrible idea, and cry for the rest of her life, or

Three, she could completely forget about Sonic.

Well her third option was something she was not going to even consider, so she automatically crossed that out in her brain.

She certainly didn't want to cry her eyes out for the rest of life, so number two wasn't an option.

The girl bit her lip as she realized what she had to do. She looked up at the anticipating green one.

"I-I'll do it," she quietly mumbled.

"What? I didn't quite hear ya there."

"I said that I'll do it!" she said a bit louder that time.

Scourge clapped his hands together and rubbed them.

"Great! Now, if you're gonna be my ideal girl, ya gotta dress like 'er!"

Amy frowned at his sentence.

"Who said I was gonna be like your ideal girl?"

"I did!" he told her as he walked over to study her.

He looked her up and down, walking around her, which was making Amy feel really uncomfortable.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like? It's gonna take a lot to make ya look like my ideal girl."

She stood up, turned around, and grabbed him by the collar.

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" she yelled in his ear.

"Whoa! Calm down, babe!" he said smoothly as he slowly removed her hand from his jacket. "All I meant was that you're a goody-goody, and I usually look for a girl who, well, isn't."

She stepped back, embarrassed. Of course he would want a bad girl!

"Oh," she mumbled.

He studied her for what seemed like an eternity, and then suddenly grabbed her arm and walked towards the door.

"Whoa! What are you doing?!" she exclaimed.

"We're goin' out to get ya a new wardrobe."

"A new wardrobe?"

He sighed and swung her onto his back.

"Hold on, babe. We're gonna be back in a few." 

"Wait, where are we-" before she could finish her sentence, Scourge ran off into the city with Amy on his back, who was holding on for dear life.


	6. Rules and Regrets

**A/N: Hello, people who are reading this! I do not know anything about you, except for the fact that you are reading this, so I shall not let you down, and will bring you to the story!**

**And by the way, I am SOOO sorry! As bad as this sounds, this fanfic was the absolute LAST thing on my mind! And I know that it has been FOREVER since I have updated, and I'm really sorry for that. So now you know: I'M NOT DEAD! :D**

**But you know what? I will turn over a new leaf today! *picks up a leaf and turns it over* No but seriously, I am going to try HARDER at actually putting work into this!**

**Now for the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: No characters that you recognize here belong to me, but to SEGA.**

**NOW I will guide you to the story!**

Chapter 5: Rules and Regrets

"I know it's not the best idea ever, but trust me babe, it's gonna work," a green hedgehog told the pink one.

Scourge and Amy were discussing his plan to get back at Sonic in Amy's living room.

After hearing what he had to say, the bubblegum-colored hedgehog stared at the carpet, considering the options she had at the moment.

One, she could go along with Scourge's plan and hope for the best.

Two, kick him out and tell him it's a horrible idea, and cry for the rest of her life, or

Three, she could completely forget about Sonic.

Well her third option was something she was not going to even consider, so she automatically crossed that out in her brain.

She certainly didn't want to cry her eyes out for the rest of life, so number two wasn't an option.

The girl bit her lip as she realized what she had to do. She looked up at the anticipating green one.

"I-I'll do it," she quietly mumbled.

"What? I didn't quite hear ya there."

"I said that I'll do it!" she said a bit louder that time.

Scourge clapped his hands together and rubbed them.

"Great! Now, if you're gonna be my ideal girl, ya gotta dress like 'er!"

Amy frowned at his sentence.

"Who said I was gonna be like your ideal girl?"

"I did!" he told her as he walked over to study her.

He looked her up and down, walking around her, which was making Amy feel really uncomfortable.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like? It's gonna take a lot to make ya look like my ideal girl."

She stood up, turned around, and grabbed him by the collar.

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" she yelled in his ear.

"Whoa! Calm down, babe!" he said smoothly as he slowly removed her hand from his jacket. "All I meant was that you're a goody-goody, and I usually look for a girl who, well, isn't."

She stepped back, embarrassed. Of course he would want a bad girl!

"Oh," she mumbled.

He studied her for what seemed like an eternity, and then suddenly grabbed her arm and walked towards the door.

"Whoa! What are you doing?!" she exclaimed.

"We're goin' out to get ya a new wardrobe."

"A new wardrobe?"

He sighed and swung her onto his back.

"Hold on, babe. We're gonna be back in a few."

"Wait, where are we-" before she could finish her sentence, Scourge ran off into the city with Amy on his back, who was holding on for dear life.

* * *

><p>"RUN, YA BUNCH OF SISSIES! KEEP THOSE KNEES UP HIGH!"<p>

Unfortunately for Shadow's troop, it turned out that because of Shadow's frequent absences, Commander Gale was their coach for their running exercises.

Tails wiped the beads of sweat that were forming on his forehead away, silently praying that the running portion would be done soon.

"COME ON! GO FASTER, YA NUMSKULLS!"

"Well, at least he came up with a new nickname for us," Jet commented.

"I HEARD THAT, PARROT! DO AN EXTRA LAP!"

The hawk groaned and sprinted ahead as the other three stopped at the finish line on the track.

"NOW, DO ANY OF YA SISSIES HAVE ANY QUESTIONS WHILE WE'RE WAITING FOR THE PARROT TO FINISH?!"

"Actually, sir, I do have a couple," Hermit spoke up nervously.

"WHAT IS IT, MUTT?!"

"Why is our troop only four people when the other troops are tens of Mobians?"

The Commander scratched his chin before saying, "THAT'S A GOOD QUESTION, YA WIMP!"

"Okay, so, what's a good answer to it?" the wolf asked impatiently.

The Commander glared at him before he quickly added, "Uh, sir."

Seeming satisfied, he replied, "SINCE SHADS HAS TO BE GONE VERY FREQUENTLY, HE NEEDS TO HAVE A SMALL TROOP THAT IS EASY TO MANAGE!"

"And you consider us easy to manage, sir?"

"YES! AT LEAST, YA BETTER BE!"

"Actual-huh-ly, I have-huh-, a ques-huh-tion," Jet choked out as he tried to breathe when he finally made it back.

"WHAT IS IT, PARROT?!" he asked- or rather, demanded.

"W-why, is S-Shadow gone s-so much?" he asked, finally regaining some of his strength.

Gale was about to open his mouth to most likely yell the answer to the bird, but he caught himself before he did.

"UH... THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, PARROT! NOW EVERYONE HEAD TO THEIR BUNKS TO GET CHANGED AND HEAD TO LUNCH!"

The troop sighed and just trudged back to their bunks.

"AND KEEP THOSE KNEES UP, SISSIES!"

* * *

><p>Sonic the Hedgehog and the Chaotix team reached their headquarters after they had made a decision on what to do next.<p>

"So... suspects?" Vector casually asked.

"OH! I think that it could be that guy we saw in front of the hot dog stand! He sure ate that hot dog suspiciously... Or maybe it was that old lady who said hello to us on the way there! Or it could be-" the excitable bee burst out before he was cut off by the irritable crocodile.

"DOES ANYBODY ELSE HAVE IDEAS?!"

"Well... we should ask Sonic if there was anybody with a motivation to do something like this," Wave pointed out.

"What?" the blue creature asked as he snapped out of his trance. "Huh? Oh! Suspects, motivation, right..."

He just sat there for a minute, seeming to stare at nothing, until he was once again snapped out of it.

"Uh, Sonic?" Espio questioned nervously.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah! Uh... Maybe... Er... Um..." He looked down again. "I-I don't have a clue."

"Maybe Eggman?" Charmy suggested.

The purple swallow shook her head.

"No, I don't think that he would just try to target Sonic since he has a great advantage against all of Mobius..."

The others nodded in agreement, realizing that she was right.

The group sat there absolutely clueless, all thinking of every possible solution.

"Maybe we need a new lead," Espio suggested.

"That is a great idea!" Vector suddenly shouted. "Sonic, how about we ask people you have spoken to in the last 24 hours about Tails?"

Sonic gave a quick nod. "Yeah, that sounds great."

They all sat and looked expectantly at the blue hedgehog, waiting a name or something of the sorts.

"Sonic?" Wave said.

"Huh?"

"Who have you spoken to in the last 24 hours?"

"Oh! Uh..." The speed demon thought about it for a minute. "Well, the only person I really talked to besides Tails was..." His eyes widened as he thought of the person.

"Who? Who was it?" Charmy inquired with anticipation.

"...Amy."

* * *

><p>At first, all he saw was darkness.<p>

And then he felt a spark of pain spread throughout his body, and winced as he did.

The red echidna slowly blinked his eyes opened and tried to rub his head due to a headache, but found that he couldn't.

His hands and feet were tied to a dirty brick wall, and he had no idea how he had gotten there.

Oh wait, maybe he did have an idea.

All of his recent memories came rushing back to him in a flash. Cleaning the altar, Dr. Eggman showing up to mess up the cleaning, talking about the Purity Rose, and then he was hit by something and passed out.

Wait a minute.

The Purity Rose?

Knuckles' eyes widened as much as they possibly could considering the fact that he was still in deep pain.

How the heck did Dr. Eggman know about that? The Purity Rose has been gone for centuries, and the echidnas intended to keep it that way, hence the reason they never told anyone about it.

Like, ANYONE.

Knuckles cringed as he heard the door to the room slam open, the sound of the slam hurting his...um...ears? I mean, his um...hearing holes? How does he-?

"Can you PLEASE stop making fun of my ears?!" the red creature shouted at me.

Well, SOR-RY, Mr. Tough Guy! I didn't know you were so SENSITIVE about it!

"What? I am NOT sensiti-"

"Can you two PLEASE shut up and kindly stop breaking the fourth wall as I execute my evil genius plan?" the now present obese man asked Knuckles and I. "And I am NOT obese!"

Fine, whatever.

"Very good," the doctor said as he turned back to his prisoner.

"Now, Knuckles," he started. "Do you know why you are here?"

"Uh... I've... won a prize?" he replied.

"No, guess again."

"You're going to tell me that you've converted for good and you want my help to prove it?"

"No, most definitely not. Now guess AGAIN," the doctor said with a frustrated tone.

"You're going to lose weight?"

"NO, you nincompoop! Don't play smart with me!"

Eggman looked down at his stomach self-consciously and then sucked his gut in.

"Well, since you're obviously not taking this seriously, I'll tell you!"

Knuckles rolled his eyes, and the fat scientist took that as a sign that he could go on.

"You are here to tell me all you know about the Purity Rose!" the doctor exclaimed "And no pretending like you don't know about it, echidna!"

There it was again. The Purity Rose.

"I have no idea what that is, egghead!" the red one lied.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, really!"

"Why do I have the suspicion that you are lying to me?"

"Uh, I don't know. Maybe you're just having an off day."

Dr. Eggman scratched his chin as if he was in thought, and then gave Knuckles a wicked grin.

"Oh, well," he started. "I guess you really don't know about it. Although, it would be a shame if someone were to, I don't know..."

The large man suddenly pulled down a curtain to reveal the Master Emerald.

"Destroy the Master Emerald?"

The echidna gasped as he lay his eyes on the gem.

"HOW DID YOU GET THAT?!" he shouted at the doctor.

"Uh, you were passed out?"

"Oh. Oh yeah."

"So, how about it, echidna?" Eggman continued. "If I set you and your precious emerald free, will you give me the information that I need?"

Sweat beaded down the red-head's forehead.

How can one even make such a decision?

The Purity Rose, or the Master Emerald. Which one is it gonna be?

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING!"

Sorry.

The animal sighed, making his decision.

"Have you made your choice?" the man inquired.

"Yeah... I'll let you know... anything you need to know."

The red echidna put his head down, already regretting his decision.

"Oh, good! I'm glad we're all on the same page here! Now I'll just break off the chains, and you can tell me everything!"

As Knuckles was broken free of his chains, and telling Dr. Eggman everything he needed to know, he silently prayed to a god he didn't believe in, hoping he had made the right choice.

**Dun, dun, DUN! Well, I hope you liked it. This took me a couple months to write, so... at least give a little bit of credit for posting something!**

**And I'm not promising anything about when the next chapter will be up, because we all know how THAT turned out...**

**Anyways, R&R!**


End file.
